


Nocturnal Love

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Comfort, Crushes, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Modern Castlevania, Pre-Relationship, Talking, reassurance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: A series of short stories (100-500 words) based on them. All sorts of verses. Warnings and such will be on the notes of the chapter, as will be the rating for the chapter.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

“This is nice, isn’t it Alucard?” You ask as you lay watching the stars above you.

Alucard’s head rests on your tight and your hands brush his hair, “I do quite like the quietness of the night,” he says. “And I also like the company.”

If you could purr, you would. “Flatterer,” you say, but you can’t quite help the fact that your heart still skips a beat and your stomach does little flips. “But I like it, and I like you.”

Alucard’s hand curls around your tight as he moves, “And I quite like how happy you make me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thing is, I might be falling for you and, it scares me.”

You had been living and studying at Castlevania for a year.

And during that time, you had formed a friendship with Alucard. It had taken time, care and patience. You didn’t know the details, but you knew that he wasn’t trusting as easily as before. Had it not been for a letter from Sypha, you would’ve not cross the threshold of his father’s home.

But slowly, you managed to make friends with Alucard.

You found him to be a charming, devoted, protective and honest friend. And you only hoped that you were a good friend in turn. He deserved it. But there was a problem that threatened to throw the balance off: you were falling in love with him.

Truth was, he is a man who is easy to love. Sweet and kind, generous and gentle. Handsome and well groomed, with beautiful eyes and a voice like velvet. And now, your heart skipped whenever he smiled your way, and beat so loud, you could only hope that he is not able to hear it.

But, as of recent, he had begun to pull away a little. You didn’t mind, you understood. But now it seemed as if he were going out of his way to avoid you. And you wanted to know what you had done, it confused you, no matter how hard you thought and replayed any interaction, nothing jumped at you that would’ve given him reason to avoid you.

Which is why you were now standing outside the kitchen, hesitating and debating with yourself the merits of speaking with him now as he prepared dinner. In the end, you decided to knock and call out, “Alucard? May I come in?”

“Of course, dinner’s almost ready,” Alucard answered, his back still turned to you. “Do you need something?”

You walked in, and decided against crowding him and placed yourself a little away from him without blocking the door. “Uh,” now that you were about to speak, you hesitated. “Well, I – I just wanted to know if I had offended you somehow.”

No response, but you did noticed how his shoulders went upwards and how he stiffened. “Because, I don’t know, it almost is as if you were avoiding me. And I wanted to apologize if it was something I did.”

Alucard to his time to say anything, you didn’t rush him, but when he spoke, it was slow and measured. “That is not the problem,” his tone was soft, vulnerable. “Thing is, I might be falling for you and, it scares me.”

Your breath caught, you were not expecting that. “I understand, and I won’t push, but you should know, I feel the same.”

“Give me some time.”

You could wait. It would be hard, but… “Take the time that you need.”

It wasn’t a promise of forever, but it was a start. And it was better than nothing. And now you had hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alucard was rambling.

Alucard was rambling.

You knew that he had had a bad day, and now was simply unloading to you. It was something that you didn’t mind at all. Your relationship was not new, and had faced some demons already (literally and figuratively) and you simply wanted Alucard to be comfortable.

You two were on the floor, in front of chimney, you were sitting and Alucard was laying atop of your legs. You were laying gentle caresses in his head, occasionally scratching his scalp. His hand was firmly wrapped around your tight.

Alucard stopped, twisted onto his back and looked at you from your lap, “…I’m ranting, am I not?”

You smiled and caressed his cheek, “It’s fine, we all need to just rant from time to time.”

“Am I boring you?”

“No,” You answered easily enough. “I said that I would listen to your troubles, and so I am. Go ahead and keep going, you’ll feel better once you let it all out.”

Alucard smiled at you and raised a hand to cup your cheek. “Thank you.”

You turned and kissed the palm of his hand, “No need to thank me. We’re dating Alucard, we’re a team. It’s us against the world, unless it’s monsters, then I’ll have to bow out, I’m still bad with the blade.”

It was then that Alucard laughed, “True, your swordsmanship still leaves something to be desired, but have no worries, I’ll teach you. You’ll be a master in no time. You’re too stubborn to quit.”

“Hey!” You said with a laugh and pulled a bit of his hair. “I’ll have you know that I prefer ‘full of determination’ and mastering the sword is something I have gotten my mind into.”

“Too true,” Alucard chuckled. “Well then, we’ll continue our lesson tomorrow. Now, you should be sleeping, it’s late and I have been keeping you up.”

It was your turn to cup his cheek, “I don’t mind. If you need me, I’ll be there.”

You couldn’t help but to nice how Alucard’s eyes had softened, they were clearer and less troubled now, “I know.”

You nodded, “I’ll go to bed, only if you come with me.”

Alucard stood and pulled you, “That sounds like a fine deal to me.”  He then lifted you in his arms, and you giggled as he said, “To bed, love!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ten minute nap would not hurt. So you closed your eyes, and drifted off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Modern AU.

Your day at work had been a long, tiring one.

So the first thing you did when you came home, was head straight into the bed, change into comfy pajamas and rest, you had to make dinner, it was an agreement you had with Adrian, whomever got home first, did the food. But today, you were exhausted, even if your work was not physical, you felt as if you had run all over the place.

A ten minute nap would not hurt. So you closed your eyes, and drifted off.

You woke, to the bed dipping with the weight of someone and you opened your eyes. Your vision was still blurry, but you easily distinguished Adrian. Fuck, you forgot dinner. 

“I know you had a long day,” he whispered against your forehead, before placing a gentle kiss. “So I just went ahead and made dinner, come, everything’s hot.”

You quickly gave him a kiss on his chin, “You are the best.” You couldn’t help the yawn that escaped you, but you still sat up and tossed the throw blanket that you had used, “I am so tired.” 

“I can imagine,” Adrian’s voice was still quiet. “I found you completely asleep, I came home, took a shower and then made dinner, you didn’t even stir.”

You frowned as you placed your feet in your slippers, “You could’ve woken me up.” You stood and together, you started to make your way into the kitchen. “I would’ve gotten up.”

Adrian chuckled, “There was no need, you seldom nap, which told me that you needed that rest. Besides, dinner wasn’t something elaborate, just salmon and salad.”

“That sounds nice.” 

You sat and allowed Adrian to serve you, and the two of you ate in silence. There wasn’t any need for words, you two already felt comfortable in your silences, there was no need to speak just for the sake of it.

When the dishes were clean, and put away, you two made your way back to the bedroom. “Go to sleep,” Adrian told you. “I will be reading a for a while.”

“Sure you don’t want company?” You were tired and wanted sleep, but you still offered. “I can stay up, could watch a movie.”

Adrian gave you a tiny smile, then kissed your lips gently, “Go to sleep.”

You sighed, “Fine. But please, cuddle me when you get in bed.”

“Deal.”


	5. Chapter 5

“I know what worries you,” you said as you stood a few feet away from where Alucard stood. “You’re worried that if you love me, you’ll end up like your father.”

“That is not what worries me.” He said, but did not turn to face you. “My worries are from a different sort.”

You sighed. “About me, eventually stabbing you in the back? Or in the heart?” You shook your head. “I can’t say you don’t have a reason for you to mistrust me, you allowed yourself to be vulnerable and, well, it went badly. No, I do not blame you. But I want you to know, that I am not them. And neither am I your mother and you your father. We are not bound to be what they were.”

Silent greeted your statement, you waited, giving him time to process what you’ve said. In the end, he looked over his shoulder, “I know.” And then he looked back to where he was looking off in the distance.

When nothing else came, you spoke again. “You simply can not shut yourself away. Life is what it is. It can be absolutely beautiful and it can hurt you; sometimes at the same time. But you can’t let yourself to shut yourself away.”

“I know that too.” He sighed. “And I think I know you enough to say, that outside of monsters, you do not have it in you to be so cold blooded. But I am a monster too, least you forget.”

Your eyes grew wide, and once more you shook your head, even if he couldn’t see it. Thinking for a moment, you walked to stand next to him. “If you were a monster, you would not ache so much for company, you would not feel so deeply your losses.” You felt him stiff next to you, and after hesitating for a moment, you reached for his hand. His hand was stiff and claw-like. “I’m here, and I’m not going to leave you.”

You looked away into the distance, your heart thundering in your ears, and you could feel the heat of your flush on your cheeks. You only hoped that he would not send you away, that he would not dismiss you out of hand.

And he did not speak for a very long moment, neither did you. But in the end, he squeezed your hand, “Thank you.”


	6. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You knew that Alucard had had a bad day.

You knew that Alucard had had a bad day.

It was in his manners, he was never rude or moody, it was in the way his shoulders shagged and walked slowly and the way his golden eyes looked haunted. And you wanted to help him feel better.

At first, you didn’t know what to do, but then, it came to you. You smiled and rushed towards the kitchen, you had no plans of stopping until you were done. Fortunately, Alucard had locked in the Castle’s library and studio and you could work at ease.

When it was all done, you set the table and rushed towards the library. Hopefully, Alucard would be hungry enough that nothing would get cold. Knocking, you called, “Alucard? I made dinner.”

Alucard looked up from the book he was reading, “Is it? Well, then, I’m coming.”

You went ahead and went back to where your meal waited, you trusted Alucard to follow. He did not take long, and you smiled when you saw him at the door, “I made your favorite meal.”

Blinking, Alucard turned to the table and you saw his lips curl upwards, “So I see. Thank you.”

“Come on, sit, enjoy.”

Before sitting down, Alucard took your hand and placed a gentle kiss the back of it. “Thank you, love.”

It was your turn to smile, “You’re welcome.”


End file.
